


7 Count, Strike 4

by Cheshire37



Series: 7 Turns [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Colonel Lauren Haley - Freeform, General Sam Lane - Freeform, Project Cadmus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Kara's light lay in the balance of someone they never expected. Was this person an ally or an unknown danger. New hope, new obstacles and new approaching faces. Would this too change things? (continue on with part lV of 7 Turns) ** Posted 12/18 - FF





	1. Unveiled Understandings

\- - - - Chapter 1: Unveiled Understandings (Time's Abyss)

She stirred with a groan slowly lifting her body up from it's downward position shaking as she pushed her body to her hands and knees, to knees and carefully slightly unsteadily to her feet. Her vision finally cleared and she gasped at the darkness of the place. Trees without any green, dead to become like statues to the desolate confinement. She noticed a river surprised anything was alive in this dark existence. She made her way toward it and once before it she looked further down and gasped at the reflection she saw.

"How.." Ruby couldn't make sense of this. How close of a resemblance to her mother by this uncanny mirror she gazed into. "How am I.."

"Older?" Ruby spun around and gasped at whom she saw walking toward her. The woman's long wavy hair held lighter browns yet beautiful glistening streaks of blonde. Speaking of beauty..her face held so much of it. All of her body screamed incredible and for some reason sexy as hell. This woman chuckled. "That was one of the first things we admitted." Now Ruby was confused.

\- - - "Heartbeats"

One night of magic rush

The start, a simple touch

One night to push and scream

And then relief..

\- -

Ten days of perfect tunes

The colors red and blue

We had a promise made…

We were in love…

We were in love..

\- - -

"Who are you? Why do you look so much like.."

"Your aunt?" This woman now before her reached up and softly stroked the side of her face. "Did you know so many had begun to call you Astra Skye? Astra was your aunt's own aunt." Ruby felt such a pull to this woman and reached up to place her hand over the one on her face. They both stood in robes that bore symbols she knew all too well. Her aunt's and her mother's. Her own was of a burgundy color. The beauty before her wore a darker blue. "El Mayarah. Xu Skye-Ariea. Ask and I shall answer what I can. But before we…"

Ruby's eyes widened as the darkness faded from their surroundings replaced with a lush forest and beautiful blue skies. Waterfalls and hills as far as the eyes could see continued on. The colors of this place were far different than any of Earth. "This is what the dark valley once was. This is Rao's light Ruby." Ruby turned back to this woman before her only to have both hands on her face now as she looked into crisp blues that were indeed like her aunt's.

"You're her daughter." This woman smiled nodding. Ruby frowned and this brought a deep concern to her companion's face. "Why are we here? How are we this age?"

"Our future selves Khuh Dhoia." Ruby's eyes widened then softened to then shiver. "The shadow within you holds what it needed to save her."

"You mean...like Reign was of my mom?" This important soul before her did not remove the hands on her face. "Do I have that darkness in me?"

"Yes. Yours is not one of the destroyer of worlds. Yours is partially of Reign which is why your strength surpasses any kryptonian's own. This must not fear. You must embrace it." Ruby shivered as she looked around to see everything surrounding them blurring into rivers of pastels. "It is time to return. Until our paths meet again. Trust in what is within your own life."

"No! Wait!" Ruby didn't know what brought her to do such a thing but she pulled whom her own body had been forced back from to her cupped her face and kissed her. "Rruhsh Izah Rose Zor-El Khuh Shovuh..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One groan brought each of them beside her bed instantly. When her warm hazels opened pure relief hit them all. Her eyes flicked over at the digital clock of many different numbers no doubt time zones as she saw their's of four a.m. then looked from her mother to Alex to Lucy then to the two others that had stood in the chairs beside the still unconscious body of her aunt. Without any warning she flung upright and as tension rose she held out her hand lowering it some to warrant them to stop their defensive postures.

"You need to trust me." Ruby spoke firmly then looked to the red lamps over not just her aunt but her own body forcing her eyes to flash orange then red as the lamps exploded which had both Brainy and Imra tense in the doorway. "Trust...me." She stood put her head back tilted her head side to side to crack her neck then slowly brought her head back down opening her eyes that were of a much darker shade of hazel. "Only I can give what must be given."

"Rubes? What do you...ohhh aches.." Sam nearly fell to her knees.

"Our bodies." Both Lena and Maggie groaned bending over in their chairs.

"Ruby...what.." Alex too felt the repercussions of the strike the dark entity in Ruby caused. "Ruby...please...don't hurt her.."

"I shall not. Trust must be held here."

"No." Imra raised a hand to the side of her head but the young kryptonian shook her head. "Leave her be."

"Your trust I do not need." This peculiar kryptonian spoke making her way over to the one whose suffering she knew only her blood could fix. She rose her hand up and fired just enough of her heat vision into her own hand as one straight burned cut ran along her palm. She stepped at the head of the bed to where the green tinged face of Kara's rested in tightened agony. "Time for this end."

"RUBY NO!" All four women yelled as Imra stepped forward only to feel something no someone stop her looking into the eyes of Brainy. He shook his head and reluctantly she brought her hand down. Both Legionnaires stood back as they suddenly felt a surge of power from their rings seeing them glow.

"This agony is done." She tilted Kara's head back using one hand to pry apart her lips after ripping the oxygen mask of her face and held her bleeding hand over her now open mouth. Both Lucy and Lena reached for their guns as Alex clenched her hand over her own. Sam and Maggie were prepared to fight this one if they had to knowing the three had their blasters set to a lower frequency that would not kill the young Arias. "Let this purgatory be no more Kara Zor-El."

"Ruby wai...oh my god.." Danvers' hand left what she was gripping as Lane and Luthor lowered their own. "The green is.." When the teen turned to look around at those before her so nerve wracked so scared she smiled and it was not one of an ominous nature.

"This must be. As Rao's light exists there is always a shadow of the light." She looked back down and closed her fist to bring forth more blood and then left Kara's face to drip it along her neck her shoulders her arms. Everywhere the dark red drops landed dispersed the visible green from her skin and with it the color of her flesh returned to what it was once before. "Tell...tell Rose..Khuh Shovuh that Rao's light and shadows bestow what is to be."

Sam approached cautiously unsure of why her own daughter or this darkness of her would say something so personal but then she watched the warm hazel's return to Ruby's eyes as the teen started to collapse but she rushed forward and caught her.

"Ruby? Ruby..baby talk to me." Weakly her daughter's head moved her eyes barely opened. "Rubes."

"Mom. Mom...Aunt Kara will soar again.." Her eyes shut again as exhaustion claimed her and with her hand still bleeding Alex scrambled still sore to the cabinet and first aid kit grabbing it only to drop it gasping..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone looked Alex's way as their own eyes widened as a set of beautiful unearthly blues were looking up at the ceiling as the rest of the color came back to her face but then her body bucked and she clenched her fists shutting her eyes trying her best to keep her body still.

"Mmmmy...my...d...d...daught...er.." Kara's voice was hoarse but the pain was evident in her body. She could feel the strength of her offspring within giving back that which she once took. "Lexi...help...flu..ids.." Alex tossed Maggie the first aid kit she picked back up then looked over at Lena whom nodded and approached quickly. She leaned down and kissed her sister on the forehead then ran over to tend to Ruby's hand. "Lee...love...she's coming.."

"Brainy? Imra?" Both Legionnaires flung their gazes to Lena. "Carry her carefully as quickly and safely as you can get her to Dr Hamilton."

"We can do that." Brainy sped over and slowly slid his hands under Kara's trembling body with his arms he carefully lifted her up only to look down where he knew to be amniotic fluid leaking from her. "Imra, her mind's focus is of pain with spasms of phobia."

"Brainy, shut up and let's get her down there." She rose her hand to the side of her head and used her power to create a protective bubble around the three of them as they rushed out.

"Ugh...g...ge...get me...down...down there." Ruby groaned as Alex finished wrapping her hand. "I need...she needs me to be there." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Please."

"Okay we will meet.." Alex looked up to see Lucy, Lena and Maggie gone. "Oooookay." Danvers looked at Arias. "Can you?"

"Yes. Rube...Ruby?" Both women noticed her daughter gone as well as they felt the gust of wind from her exit. "Alrighty. Let's go Danvers."

"As fast as you can Sam. My sister needs.."

"I know." Sam gathered the woman she loved in her arms. "Hold on." She lifted off the floor and flew out with such a speed it was possible she'd broken the sound barrier. There was a baby on the way. They ALL needed to be there now that Kara's body appeared to be purged of the kryptonite. At least, that was the hope. One freed from darkness one to be born into the light of her mother's hope..


	2. Born of Two

\- - (**To Shadow777997, for the beautiful reviews you wrote I thank you. The honesty of questions and responses mean the most to me, for I strive to create something enjoyable for you all..) 12/24/18 *** Thanks Michael ;)

\- Enigmea (ChEsHiRe)

* * * * * * * * * *

\- - - - Chapter 2: Born of Two (Turning of 10)

"Dammit! C'mon Kara. Stay with me. You need to fight...c'mon Kar.." Alex was struggling to focus trying to stop the tears the shaking of her own body that her sister's was painfully experiencing far too much.

Amelia had placed the oxygen mask back over Kara's pale face drenched with sweat. Hamilton's scrubs were covered in the blood of the mother where the infant was being cradled carefully by the young Arias whom was slowly swaying holding the tiny life close whispering kryptonian prayers stepping back as Amelia, Alex, Lena and her own mother worked frantically to get Kara stabilized with both Lucy and Maggie on standby also in scrubs helping when they could. "Come on Kara.." This wasn't good at all. In fact it was downright terrifying.

Nearly six hours of deathly palpitations, excessive blood loss, lack of the warmth she usually had, so cool to the touch that hypothermia took hold to fill the once healthy color of her skin and at one point they thought the baby could have used a form of freeze breath inside of her body. On top of the tremors that Alex already knew to be what she dreaded most to see her sister's body begin. Seizures.

The delivery had been nerve wracking enough with how badly Kara was shaking how her breathing would become so erratic adding to it far too much amniotic fluid that was coming out along with way too much blood. Then the attempts to get her to push when her consciousness was hanging on by a thread with barely any energy left to fight to do just that. Labor had resulted in them having to use a formula to force contractions due to the fact Kara just didn't have any strength and with it came complications of their own.

But then Ruby stepped forward and even with her eyes glowing the same color if not darker than Reign's her presence was needed too for the mother. It was as if her own touch provided her aunt the strength again and with it Kara could push even through the heavy breaths dilate and bring the tiny bundle of life through the birth canal. As the final push brought a scream ripping through Kara's throat trembling so bad it was almost painful her own voice cracked when upon crowning and hearing her daughter's first cry. Ruby had been ready and with her aunt's cape she held out her arms to accept this little one. She knew even as her eyes quit glowing that the struggle was far from over for her aunt.

The moment Ruby had come close to her side with the newborn with even such a depleted body, soft light blues landed on her child. As gently as she could muster even with labored breaths and sweat running down her face she smiled fighting through the pain

"Khuh...Inah...Rose...Zor-El.." Kara's voice barely carried even as unconsciousness swallowed her she smiled whispering again barely even audible for the ones around her. "Rose...Zor...El...Khuh...Inah.."

Ruby felt the darkness that rolled through her become something of a protective nature and a love she knew now made complete and perfect sense. She was to be this little one's teacher, guardian of sorts. This one was to be what brought her back when the shadows seized her in their grip. The love Ruby felt for this little Rose was platonic and familial. She knew decades from now it would hold a deeper meaning. She kept her bundled and warm with her own kryptonian body heat along with the warmth of the mother's cape and looked up with a grim expression when gazing at her aunt.

"No...no no. Come on sis. Breathe! Don't you dare...come on.." Alex felt the tears running like rivers down her face now with no way to shut them off. Lena was no better and kept switching spots with Amelia whom didn't want to use the paddles but knew they had no other choice.

\- - - "Dear Daughter"

'Life throws you in

To the unknown..

And you feel like you're

Out there all alone...'

\- - - 

"There's too much blood. Shit. Darling come on. I know your body feels like it has nothing left in it but baby breathe for us. Please Kara...breathe for your daughter.."

"Charging. Cl..ear.." Hamilton watched as finally a breath was taken then another and another. They were shallow and weak but they were there. "Thank god.."

\- - -

'These are words

That every girl should have a chance to hear

There will be love

There will be pain

There will be hope

There will be fear..

And through it all year after year

Stand or fall I will be right here

For you..'

\- - - 

Time almost seemed to stop as the rise and fall of her chest was seen. It was slow but it was present. She was still here and that spoke volumes to the relief that everyone felt knowing that Kara's body would recover that her eyes would open again and they'd see that smile that hope they all adored, believed in and looked to.

Both Alex and Lena were barely standing now even when it had been Sam and Maggie whom had actually been the ones to scrub up last catching both women as their bodies gave way to the exhaustion they felt. Sawyer carefully lifted a now unconscious Luthor as Arias cradled Danvers in her arms and gave her the softest of kisses to which was reciprocated but barely with how damn tired Alex was. Maggie smiled at that and looking over at Lucy she rose an eyebrow when Lane winked at her giving her a thumbs up. Perhaps not even a new life was what all that came to be here..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once Amelia knew Kara was settled completely and both Legionnaires were now present watching over her, she slipped into the other room as did the rest of them to wash off and discard the bloody clothing. Susan and Lucy whistled smirking looking away as each of the helpers took over the two showers to rinse away what remained on them. Luckily Alex and Lena had come to for that only to shoo away whom were holding them to get their own time to privately bathe.

Finally, as the clock struck noon and they all were cleaned up redressed and felt almost human again with several laughs and sniffles every set of eyes landed on whom stood before them cleaned up and rewrapped in the House of El cape of Supergirl's within the arms of the young Arias. It was as if each one of them knew those arms were where this new Rose was meant to be for the moment.

"Her mom is awake." Ruby explained to slowly walk out of the break room inhabited by so many warm caring faces and with her departure everyone scrambled to get up and follow her to where Both Legionnaires parted ways to let her through. As stepped into the new sun lamp room modified with the latest addition, the smaller sun lamp bed that was cushioned with the softest of translucent padding she moved closer to the healing kryptonian aunt of hers.

Even with the infant's comfort the mother too had padding under her also translucent so both of them could absorb as much solar exposure as possible. As the followers spread out to practically cover the walls around the room Ruby stood before her aunt smiling as warm blue eyes filled with a silent thank you and she nodded to hold out the newborn to her mother.

"Ruby Zor-El. Khuh Inah..this is my precious 'Little One'. My aunt was right. She must have known." Kara held her baby girl close to her chest and with a couple looks cushions were re-adjusted so she could sit up some and hold her daughter better. Once upright enough she softly traced her face. With that simple touch little eyes became present and with it Kara smiled. "You certainly have mama's blues don't you." She looked up and around at all the faces of friends of family. They were all family to her. Kara looked back down and smiled wider. "These are all precious angels to you my little Roselyn Alexi Zor-El Danvers."

"Hey Kar?" Alex spoke gently walking over first to reach out a hand softly and when she did a tiny hand wrapped around one of her fingers squeezing some. "Whoa. Haha okay little Rose. Not tight okay? Theeere you go. Light. There you go." She looked up at her sister whom had one eyebrow up. "Kar...ditch the Danvers on that okay?" Kara smirked and it was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that because you intend to take Arias eventually?" Danvers jaw dropped as everyone else looked at Sam whom was bright red slightly looking away for a moment.

"Ohhhh look. A baby." She smiled as she approached the bed to stand beside her daughter. She chuckled as the little Zor-El yawned clenching to the cape some. "She's beautiful Kara."

"She's perfect." Lena approached next followed by Maggie whom laughed slightly.

"Well crap. I got Little Danvers, Little Luthor. What do you want me to call her Little D?"

"Little One. It was what my Aunt Astra would call me. Or...I'm sure you will come up with something clever knowing you Maggie. Little Rose perhaps."

"Little Rose has quite the big yawns." Sawyer smiled.

"Kara, she's incredible." Lena reached up and slipped her fingers into strands of blonde that had fell in her love's face tucking them behind her ear. "How are you?"

"Tired. I feel like I moved the entire planet across the galaxy and I'm…" The rather loud rumble and surround sound growl from her belly said it all. Kara's face went red with embarrassment as everyone else started laughing. "Potstickers?"

"How many bags?" Alex snickered as her sister glared. "What? It's your ocean sized aquarium not mine."

"Mean."

"I only speak the truth. Just Sayin'." Maggie laughed at that and fist bumped with her ex.

"I will ask for assistance for the so called turn around later." She grinned and looked Lena's way. This didn't go unnoticed by both Danvers and Sawyer whom looked the Luthor's way as she gave a cheeky grin. "Ruby.." Kara felt her arms slightly giving out and without even saying the words the teen reached out to return the newborn to her arms then get her settled in the sun bed crib. "Who came up with that?" Sam smiled lifting her hand some. "It's perfect Sam."

"It's deep enough she can't fall out and alerts us all if her movements become too fast, she attempts to lift up or...well it's heat vision proof." Kara laughed at that gasping with wide eyes that slowly peered down when her stomach rumbled again. Everyone broke into more laughter with the noises that continued. Lena came around softly kissed her then grabbed her phone to go order grub stopping turning around and whistling to get everyone's attention.

"Orders?" All at once everyone started talking and she just put a hand over her face shaking her head..

Everyone had been sated thanks to their two favorite chefs that Lena graciously tipped along with donating a nice sum of money to help the Uncle and Niece not only cover all maintenance fees but pay for updates pay off outstanding debts and get them everything else they needed. It gave both of them a chance to take a little weight off their shoulders and offer them that opportunity at a real much needed break without struggle.

Even more so, with such respect to them all including Kara and her little Rose they'd changed the name of the restaurant to First Light of Rose. They also, upon the delivery of enough food to feed ten armies came to see the precious infant and bless her in the ways of the Uncle's culture. It was perfect and such a tearjerker moment.

Now there were dozens of notes taken with lists for everything the new born kryptonian would both need and well...want. Spoiling Kara laughed and called it but was eternally grateful for what her giant precious family did for her and her little Rose through every moment that she'd struggled, nearly gave up and fought to remain before them. She threw in impute here and there which brought glances at her raised eyebrows and some glares. Then there was the sudden hiccups that sounded like little kittens coming from the sun lamp crib. Her own eyes widened bringing a jaw drop then big grin.

"Okay...hmm hmm that's too cute." Lena held out her hand motioning those with finished lists to hand them over looking at her funny. "I've got the funds. You all are gonna be doing the lugging."

"That's fair. Are you ordering all of this online?" Lena smirked shaking her head.

"Hell no. We are gonna be shopping in stores and if things aren't available at that store I have a private jet and we do have private hehe frequent flyer ways of handling the other items. I do think we need to prepare for um….the powers situation. I mean shoot Alex, your hand was almost crunched." Alex laughed at that nodding.

"She actually let up when I told her light so in some strange quite curious way I think she's got a little more control than my sister had." Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex. "What? Dare I mentioned the bathroom hogging, the extra showers leading to my cold ones or the damage list for your attempted training?"

"Keep it up and I'll melt your face off." She retorted.

"You only threaten to do that when I don't stuff your mouth with the last potsticker." Everyone was watching the exchange looking back and forth smirking. "Eventually you will get fat you know."

"Like I said before, not on this planet." She grinned and Alex glared this time.

"Lena? You think you can afford to feed the bottomless pits of both of them?"

"Perhaps I need to add Kara to my account." Danvers jaw dropped.

None of them noticed the other presence at the doorway until the woman cleared her throat which caught everyone's attention causing each one of them to tense and switch into a more defensive stance. Alex held out her hand to motion the group to calm and walked over to Ruby throwing an arm over her shoulder pulling her close.

"Can I help you?"

"Director Danvers I presume." Why did this stranger give Alex quite the nervous vibes.

"Yes? And you are.."

"Oh yes, forgive my blunt forwardness. I'm Army Colonel Lauren Haley." The Director's eyebrow raised as the rest of the room felt even more on edge. Something was coming they were not expecting, they could feel it. What was this new presence here for...?

* * * * * * * * * *

**This was written before the Mindwipe, more of at the beginning of Season 4. Sorry folks, Haley's not gonna be so nice.

\- ChEshiRe (Enigmea)


	3. Rao Please Save Me

\- - - - Chapter 3: Rao Please Save Me (Trial by 4 PM)

"Finally!" All heads looked up as the Director stormed in and slammed the door to the sun lamp room and it was as if now in the presence of these incredibly people that the light had healed part of her too. Perhaps this was a meditative lesson to thank even her sister's god too later. "If I haven't said this before….I….hate...bloody...politics." Eyes watched as she began to pace and not even skipping a beat Sawyer smirked.

"Kara s that you?" A few of them chuckled but froze in place as a death glare was sent Maggie's way. "Oh c'mon Danvers it couldn't have been that ba…" One slam of the bottom of a closed fist at the wall begged to differ that response.

"She was sent by the president to per say KEEP an eye on you right? It's because of all this uproar of the hate some weirdo group of masked men are spewing. The sick jerk that runs this company only cares about his polls not the people and because of that aliens of all kinds or...anyone different are subject to his scrutiny." Ruby's speech had Alex walking over and hugging her. "Just sayin'." Maggie held out her fist which she bumped as the Director let her go. "She's also curious why there is a baby in the wing and...why the child is in the same proximity as Supergirl." Danvers snarled rubbing her face trying not to close her hand again.

"That's not even the half of it. She wants all of you gone. Anyone who isn't affiliated with the agency she wants gone. She wants the infant away from Supergirl. She wants the baby taken to a local hospital even if the child is one of our agent's. Honestly, I had noooo idea that this would come with the job. Then don't get me started about what she had to say about J'onn and the traitor he apparently is because he didn't disclose he was an alien. She didn't care what he was all she gave a damn about was his betrayal to his country and fellow man. I wasn't gonna let it fly I was gay and get an earful about that too." Lena cracked her knuckles and the three kryptonians cringed at the sound.

"Sorry. I um...didn't wake up Rose did it?" Her girlfriend looked over then back at her shaking her head. "So I have a solution to the whole she wants us gone factor. Tell me when that pompos you know what is out of the building. You know just as well as I do that the agents here are dedicated not to the DEO and you but Supergirl too. We've cleared the dash of the bad ones. I have a plan. Think Brainy can scramble all listening devices and you guys can fill the windows with that chemical to avoid other listeners?" Alex grinned nodding. "Good. In the meantime, how much is your salary now Director Danvers?" One eyebrow raised. "It's not just your sister I can add to my account."

"I'm like little Luthor even more." Maggie smirked.

"Mine." Kara slightly growled which had several looks slipping her way.

"Excuse me?" They turned to Nia whom gulped then spoke with Brainy and Imra beside her. "I just um I wanted you guys to know well thank you for um...the hospitality and um...my presence may be weird and um thank you detective for that chat and.." Alex was rubbing her temples now. "Sorry Director."

"I think you might be worse than brain boy. I don't mean to give you a bad time but just...take a deep breath and learn from how Kara is at work with you. You saw the confidence she exhibited around you. Take that into account." Alex explained.

"I think that those masked people are just the um...how do you put it...tip of the um.."

"Iceberg." A few people responded. Nia nodded.

"Do we know this new face are not of them?"

"We can't take that chance Alex." Lena spoke up and fired off a text to each and every single person in the room. "No need for you two right?" She asked the Legionnaires. The room was filled with buzzes and ringtones not everyone was expecting from a few phones. "I'll ponder those later."

"It's not JT for once." Alex snickered as her sister glared. "Don't read yet?" Lena shook her head. "This self explanatory I take it?" A nod confirmed it. "Okay. Well…" She walked over opened the door and motioned them all out. "...sorry to call this family meeting short and thanks for the ideas. It was really nice to meet your new daughter." Sam nodded to Ruby whom wrapped the baby up in first the cape then blanket. They all felt the gust of wind several clicks then what sounded like cabinet closing and Kara walked to them in her normal reporter attire. "I'll see you all at the barbecue."

"Hey Aunt Alex? Can you bring the movies I let you borrow?" Ruby winked and Alex smiled nodding. "See you before hand and bring the water and chips okay? I want BBQ ones." They all walked right passed the annoying new presence and Alex walked over to her pain in the ass.

"Civilians here?"

"They were guests and they are family. That's all you need to know." Alex spoke careful of the tone she used. The Colonel raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am."

"I don't like the fact your sister, a media sensation, was here. What does she know?"

"That I work for the FBI Ma'am. That's all she's allowed to know. This base she cannot use for any of her articles, reports or anything else of the sorts….Ma'am."

"I expect that they follow my orders and are not allowed back here. In the meantime we need to go over the budget since this place has had to suffer funds from Supergirl's reckless behavior to government property. Ohhh this bitch was wracking up the negative points with every single word spat out. This was gonna be a long rest of the day..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam's, Kara's and Maggie's eyes kept flicking to the clock that now read seven. Sighs kept getting thrown around as Ruby fed Rose yet another bottle. To say they had been surprised by the excessive appetite by the little one had been far passed an understatement. She ate far more than Kara ever could handle. Furthermore, as the hours ticked by the newborn didn't appear that way anymore. It confused them for sure.

"Her growth is accelerating at a rapid speed. I'd say by the looks of her she's well over a year old." Sam shared recalling how quick Ruby too had grown. Hell, she was taking first steps at five months and walking without falls by one year. "Hey Ruby..put her down for a moment once she finishes that bottle." Her daughter rose any eyebrow. "Trust me."

"Okay mom." Ruby already knew what her mother was getting at. She wasn't a fool she'd been aware at how quick she'd picked up skills. Though she didn't have her powers of any kind until after the World Killers had been defeated and they'd partially settled in the city they'd lived in last. Once the little bundle of kryptonian joy finished up she carefully lowered little Rose and instantly her jaw dropped along with everyone else's. Before her little feet could hit the floor she was hovering. Then Rose lowered to the ground and stood with no problem at all to walk right over to her mom. Even Kara was stunned. She knelt down opened her arms and was knocked back onto her ass and back when her daughter rushed forward to wrap her little arms around her neck. "Dang."

"Nice catch Rubes." Sam smiled looking at her daughter as they shared a silent conversation with their gazes to turn back to the two before all of them. "Can she tal.."

"Ma...ma." Little Rose smiled saying.

"Holy shi.." Lucy slapped a hand over Maggie's mouth before she could say the word completely while keeping an arm wrapped around her waist. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam as they all heard Alex storm in only to drop her jaw when her niece flew over and hugged her.

"Antsy Les! Shii!" Sawyer's eyes widened and her ex's eyes narrowed at her.

"Oops." But that wasn't the only shocker as Alex felt her body lifted right off the ground to soar slowly back to the group as her niece let her go and she fell onto Kara.

"Lap!" Rose smiled clapping still floating in the air.

"Check please." Sam stated with a few chuckling. She watched her love interest now she believed to be girlfriend get off her sister in law. "How's your butt?"

"HAHA!" Looks shot Kara's way. "Ya know Sara asked her that after they slept.." Alex slapped a hand over her sister's mouth to quickly shut her up turning a little red.

"Another Earth." She stated taking the hand off but glaring at Kara. She got up dusted herself off and held out a hand to help the in trouble blonde up which accepted that gesture standing up. Meanwhile little Rose was just floating all over the room. Danvers facepalmed.

"She's not gonna fall. I'll make sure of it." Ruby offered the concerned faces.

"So, since Ruby heard plenty and I'm sure more than that since her Super hearing is far too good for her own good then you know why Lena decided to gather this more private meeting."

"Plus the fact all DEO implanted trackers were stopped and are floating around just like Rose is to keep all eyes off us. I took precautions. I don't trust GI Jane."

"Jee I Jay!" Gazes looked up as the little one clapped still smiling above them upside down.

"Hmm hmm well at least it ain't GI Joe." Sawyer snickered then turned serious. "Thanks for doing that Little Luthor."

"So the reason I asked about your salary…"

"Jee I Joe toys!" Several of them facepalmed.

"Anyway...I asked because I have plenty of funding and from the looks of this army…B. R. A..T."

"Brat!" Heads turned and eyes landed back on the kiddo whom was still clapping.

"This is far too amusing." Ruby laughed reaching up as Rose gave her a high five. "As you were saying Aunt Lena?"

"We don't have much trust on Washington's end. The fact that she dropped her slight disgust of all other life forms infuriated more than you Alex. I'm offering to buy the DEO. Don't work for him or that despicable government. Work for me. I can pay."

"Can we have a bike each? A car? I'd love a jag." Lucy grinned like the cheshire cat.

"That can be discussed at a different time. In the meantime there is a much more pressing matter." Lena walked over to the various screens she had up similar to what the DEO command center has to type out something on the keyboard then waved her hand as four separate feeds came up.

"Hey Lena? This looks kinda like the lab you had me in when we…"

"New and improved. But this was why I called this get together." Gasped shocked faces filled the room. She nodded. "Ammits the chaos we've dealt with Lex Luthor has been broken out of prison. He's loose. I don't know where but he had help that I know."

"Oh god." Alex walked over scanning each screen. "As if my traitorous other parent wasn't bad enough, on top of my uncle that tortured my sister and I...this?"

"Yeah. Even worse." Lena pulled up another set of feeds and the gasps were worse this time. "I have a theory here before any of…"

"She looks...like...me.." Kara walked over eyes wide as she saw the figure on the monitors. "How? How is this possible?"

"I have a theory if you will let me finish." The blonde nodded. "You went back to alter what happened with Reign right?" Kara nodded. "Did you touch the Harun-El?" Cerulean blues met Lena's emeralds and she nodded then swallowed hard. "When you did another was created. When Sam had touched the stone her and Reign were split apart. I think that is how she came to be." Alex cringed. "I believe she landed in Russia."

"They've been training her." The Director saw the moves the violent attacks of soldiers that were dropped like flies swatted easily away. "They trained her to be a weapon. My god...her outfit. It's all black." Lena nodded then zoomed in and Alex felt a shiver run down her spine. "That symbol.."

"It's an inverted symbol of mine. Blood and Shadows." Kara looked carefully at it. "She's the darkness."

"She's the Red Daughter." Imra stated as heads turned to her. "She is…"

"Твой вариант встать на сторону желтой дочери света Рао или твоего рокового конца." They all jumped and spun around as little Rose dropped into her mother's arms. There before them was the same blonde they had seen on the screens. This kryptonian held no ounce of light or hope. Her eyes of blue were tainted with pure power and shades of a midnight's hour. Her head remained forward but those haunting dark orbs slid slowly to each and every single one of them and then she smiled and there was no warmth to that grin sending cold shivers through them all..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They had thought that the first attack on Supergirl so many days before was dangerous, then the reveal of Jeremiah's betrayal as well as the violation of Kara had been cruel beyond any words. They thought James turning on them for a bitch offspring of Lillian's couldn't be topped only for the soldiers of ominous shades to capture Superman and turn him to what the public feared leaving their concerns deepening more and more..

But then Kara provided them hope with their prized armed wings and her own creation of angels brought back the peace through battles so brutal that they'd barely survived yet persevered. But it flipped to the dark once more as their agency was overrun with traitors that had drugged them and nearly turned them on the hero. Then Luthor's surprising speech that had carried a message near and far to bring back hope and understanding to all of Earth. To topple over that far too close of a call when Alex was being forced lies and drugs to be turned against them which brought the answers they sought regarding the dreadful daughter of the devil controlling everyone she got her hands on.

Then Supergirl's attempt to save them all soaring into the sky with whom they thought to be the monster to fall and be caught by the phoenix whom had promised to always keep the angel of Rao safe. As Alex's fall into the darkness nearly trapped her in a hell that could change her for the worst if it weren't for the Legionnaires and the unexpected dreamer new to their clan. The light once again brought back the hope, bringing it back to their precious city and the rest of the world only to be struck down like they were nothing losing their light whom had been drug off to be ruthlessly tortured. How their hopes had been stripped from them once more nearly taking them into the Grim Reaper's grasp..

Forced to watch as the beacon of hope was broken and driven to the brink of death to be brought back with the cycle of injustice continued. Then friends of other Earths coming to the rescue in the nick of time to rescue Supergirl from the clutches of evil. The tables turned as the monsters were forced to uncover what they had needed with allies along the way returning when they were needed most. Only to reveal the past that was first conceived as a new threat that turned out to be just what was needed to save Kara once more that had been driven to death by volatile agonizing hell far too many times to count.

They had watched Kara's fall from grace by forced and violence inflicted on her by the savage beast meant to completely destroy every ounce of her mind body and spirit until there was nothing left by Alex's own blood uncle. But Kara hid her pain her troubles and brought yet another form of hope offering understanding of culture to both the Arias of Krypton. As the young daughter revealed her own power they all feared to be just that of Reign's which brought even more pondering and worries along with it.

But the biggest shocker of them all was the revelation of the little life within the angel of the sun which they were terrified would be of what had already taken away what dignity Kara had left that she hid from them to keep the rest of their sanity intact. However the little precious life was not of darkness but from someone from the past forced into the future that affected the present. But before those questions could be answered the angel's sister had undergone her own forced violence upon her nearly breaking what was left of her but somehow she prevailed while the suffering still remained within her.

Then cast to another brink of death upon Kara that had been from the bastardous infliction, poisoning every last bit of hope and prayers but yet again blood of the familiar responded in haste to stop the demise of the light. That blood brought fear once more only for it not to be what they thought it was. But other fears plagued whom had suffered before and the mind tattered fought to recover when the new birth of life had come to them. Then...GI Jane showed up.

And now? Now this spinning image yet not had come to them. Was another darkness here to swallow them or...was this a new chapter in the book of their rather long fought battle turning a page to help…?

* * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - 

Translation: Твой вариант встать на сторону желтой дочери света Рао или твоего рокового конца -Your choice to side with the Yellow Daughter of the Light of Rao, has sealed your fate.


	4. Behind the Looking Glass

Chapter 4: Behind the Looking Glass (Driven to 8)

No one had moved. No one had said a word. This unexpected presence had shook away every other thought of the first discovery. Yet one moved and when she did she handed her daughter to her niece whom wished not to let down her guard but blue to hazel green had an understanding with the young Arias accepting this responsibility. Kara knew out of all of them Ruby could protect her little Rose the best. Once her daughter was in safe hands she turned back to this dark image of herself and stepped forward only to have her sister's hand reach out and stop her path. Kara turned her head and looked into a set of shaking worried orbs but nodded and reluctantly Alex removed her hand.

"What is it that you want." She remained calm even though she knew her wounds weren't completely healed. This was a risk. Yet this other Kara didn't speak but slowly tilted her head to the side dark blues piercing a part of her that for once felt far more vulnerable. She wouldn't get anywhere speaking in English apparently. Russian it is. "Вы предпочитаете этот язык?" One ominous chuckle, after she had asked if she preferred that language and Kara felt her blood run cold by the tone.

"Вы развлекаете меня желтой дочерью света Рао. Да, но у нас есть еще одна общая черта, не так ли?" So this one spoke the language of Siberia. What was with the 'Yellow Daughter of the Light of Rao' title? Was this how she saw Kara? The only thing they had in common, besides the same face, was their Rao. Supergirl's nervousness was growing and when she looked back at Ruby yet another chuckle brought the turn of her head quickly. "Такая новая жизнь." Kara clenched her fists and growled deeply landing all other eyes on her. Rose was more than a 'new life' and Kara would make sure that would be known to this look alike. 

"Rrip Tahnz AHV Ehwor Im Zhedh!" She snarled ready to slap that stupid smug grin off this shadow's face.

"Al.." Maggie whispered seeing even Alex's fists clenched. "What is she.."

"She mentioned a new life." Ruby whispered to them. "In return Supergirl warned her not to speak anything about her." She instinctively stepped back until she was between her mom and Saturn Girl whom were both ready for battle if they needed to be.

"Rriv Rraop Wim Kkahp Si Urv kah Inah?" Kara's eyes spoke volumes to the fear that this darkness had said our daughter. So she wasn't here to hurt Rose but she spoke as if she was her mother too. Was this a way of telling her that this Red Daughter would protect their Little One too? "Rraop Tul Shahr Bim Iovis Rrov Tul Kah Giehrimz Rral."

"You are wrong." Kara wouldn't continue to keep her family in the dark with kryptonian spoken tongue. As good as her niece was getting at translating, it shouldn't be needed. "You want to speak? This way."

"Желтая дочь света Рао, вы не принимаете решения здесь. Разве это не твое никчемное сердце привело тебя к смерти?" Kara was pissed now. How DARE she! 'This bloody Yellow Daughter title again! My heart is NOT worthless!' 

"I accepted what happened to me to protect my loved ones. You will NOT speak of that again!"

"Она хотела чего-то, что только продлит вашу жизнь. Она была не права. Она бы держала меня на своей стороне. Эти муравьи ничего не стоят. Они собирают то, что может заключить вас в тюрьму, как животное из Форт Розз."

Lucy pretended to clear her throat so Maggie could see the screen along with Lena. She'd brought up a translation app. 'She wished for something that only provides your prolonging life. She wasn't wrong. She would've kept me at her side. These ants worth nothing. They collect what could imprison you like Fort Rozz animal.' She was cursing herself. What else had her deceased pops done with Cadmus? Was this Cadmus? Thoughts to share later. "Ваша судьба была отмечена этими муравьями с их оружием. Вы увидите, насколько права была эта дочь Земли X. Кто это был тот, кто тебя избил. Кто накачал тебя наркотиками Кто нанес вам ущерб? Кто это была желтая дочь света Рао."

"Fuck.." Alex cursed which had eyes flicking to the Director whom stepped forward as her sister's own gaze slid to her movements. "We are not ants! Мы не муравьи! Monsters with our skin may have hurt her...but it WASN'T US!" Now Danvers was fuming. "How dare you spat things about that thing on that dreadful Earth! She would have sentenced my sister to death! YOU would have never existed!" For the first time Alex saw a nervousness in this Red Daughter. "Your attempt to twist everything to try to bring Supergirl to your pitiful side won't work!"

"A side of grim reapers." Alex felt herself step back as her hand instinctively went to her hip where her gun was holstered. "Is this a better tongue to speak?" Dark blues looked back into shaking ceruleans. "You know this truth. I know you do." Without any warning this shadow of Kara's shot forward but then stopped before her floating just a little off the ground which she slowly lowered herself down to step forward. "Listen."

She heard an unsteady heartbeat within the Yellow Daughter smiling reaching up with one hand to gently stroke the side of Kara's face. "We are not that different. Was that what Overgirl said to you? Her words were of truth. You will see how correct they are." One heavy gust of wind brought all of them nearly losing their balance as whom was before them was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Aunt Kara?" Ruby walked back to Supergirl's side and when her aunt turned to look at her she felt her own blood run cold. These eyes of hope were filled with a confusion and anger all in two raging storms swirling together. "Do you need a moment?" Kara nodded bringing her face down to kiss the top of her sleeping daughter's head. "Okay." She already knew what to expect when her aunt's fists clenched tighter which brought a second gust of wind that was almost just as powerful as that of the Red Daughter's.

"Where did my sister…" Alex took a moment to calm her racing heart knowing she wasn't the only one with that to approach Ruby whom was softly swaying her niece. "Ruby? She got to her didn't she?" Reluctantly the young Arias nodded. Danvers sighed only for her phone to ring but as she went to answer it Lena slapped a hand over her own. "What.."

"A hundred bucks and a latte says it's GI Jane." Lucy and Maggie snickered. "I wouldn't answer." Alex nodded but as she looked at the screen she noticed whom's call she missed gulping but then smirked. She'd collect that later. The phone rang again as her nervousness continued.

"Oh shi.." Sam slapped a hand over her mouth and browns glared at her.

"Don't make me start a quarter jar for the kid." Arias removed the hand as Sawyer broke out in heavy laughter. "Just.." It was Alex's turn to silence her.

"Don't finish that. It's...I gotta take this."

"Alex?" The Director just waved off Lena's concern.

"Hiiiii mom!"

"Oh shit. Ohhhh shit." Lena sighed realizing her slip up. Sam smiled and held out her hand motioning for payment. "Start a jar."

"Dare I ask?" Ruby looked at her mother. "Did you have one of those before I was born? You really didn't start throwing profanities until I hit seven." Sam glared. "Just.."

"Is that like our new favorite smart a.." Sam shut Lena up quickly using her other hand to motion for more money.

"I think this kiddo is gonna be rich." Maggie snickered. She looked over to the woman pacing throwing fake yet nervous laughter.

"Kar? Ooooh she's doing better. Resting actually. No mother. Okay fine Mom. I was being...look I'm at the DEO. I have a job ya know Mom. Okay. Yeah. Gotcha. Love ya."

"Okay Danvers, before you go…"

"Where the fuck does she get off giving me shit for every single fucking thing that goes wrong with my sister?! For christ sake can't she fucking lay off my ass for shit!" Alex stormed back over to them noticing her ex with a hand over her own mouth suppressing the laughter, well...at least trying to. She wasn't the only one with Lucy pushing her face into Maggie's shoulder trying to fight her own. "Seriously you two? What are we fucking sixteen?" Ruby had walked away to cover little Rose's ears. "Okay really? What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"Danvers?" Arias tried not to laugh herself as Lena was hiding her own face especially the grin.

"What." Alex grumbled but watched Sam hold up her hand motioning for payment. "Ohhh shit."

"I think…" Sawyer lost it and she wasn't the only one as Ruby began to sing to the little one walking further away.

"Oh fuck you all." Alex threw up her own hands. "Son of a...oh fudge this ship ain't working in my favor." She reached back retrieving her wallet from her pocket. "What do I owe."

"I think...dang Danvers.." Alex narrowed her gaze that locked on Maggie's own whom had a cheeky grin. "Get one just for her. I think she's gonna be putting the kid through college at this rate. Sooo what was that you were saying about employment opportunities Little Luthor  
?" The Director held a middle finger up at her. "Ya know the kiddo can probably read sign language but thanks I'm good. I'm sure that tapping's for Sam." Arias turned bright red as Alex grumbled rubbing her face meanwhile everyone else including Imra and Nia were laughing their asses off. At least it took their minds off the trouble that had brewed for a moment.

Ruby had however left the room rocking little Rose. She would keep her safe. She promised the hero whom she knew had flown to somewhere to release her fury. The young Arias heard the scream inside the mountains where a strong wind blew the snow through the air. She felt the darkness in her stirring again. If that's what it took to keep little Rose and everyone else including her aunt safe...she'd strike this Red Daughter down..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was after ten when she heard the sound of boots on her balcony and the relief flooded her system. She was back and that was all that mattered. Lena was grateful when even the Director had agreed they all needed to be under the same roof and luckily her second penthouse with much added security measures as well as spacious bedrooms provided that extra dose of comfort. As the boot steps grew closer she felt as if the greatest of comforts needed to go to her angel.

For Kara had been the first person to see passed her dreaded last name. She'd been the first real friend not to judge her but merely see her as beautiful inside and out. One little brush of chance and fate when Kara and her cousin had entered L-Corp so long ago only for those gorgeous blues to look into her own without glasses that happened to be the same. The first of many. But now..

"Everyone is settled?" Kara asked looking passed Lena to the open door and the Luthor knew that she was listening to each of her guests that were family's heartbeats.

"They are. Ruby is on first watch with the little one. Our little one." Lena chose that moment wisely and when her beautiful love looked at her the smile she gave her was everything and more.

"You want that?" Lena nodded and for the first time in forever the warmth of the blonde's smile lit up the entire room and her entire world. "Thank you." Kara felt hands on her face and then lips on her own and she gasped only to softly moan with her eyes shutting accepting this and giving into it. But soon the need for air came to Lena and reluctantly their much deepened kiss broke.

"Darling.." She smiled looking at Kara but she knew that trick far too well. "As enjoyable as that was...we haven't even had our first date." Kara chuckled.

"According to Alex we've had about a hundred." Lena kept smiling rolling her eyes lightly slapping Kara's shoulder. "But I'd love to have that whole dinner and candlelight with you."

"As happy as that makes me.." Lena placed her hands on the sides of Kara's face again. "I want to know what happened. I know that troubled look Kara." Ceruleans looked away sighing and she removed the hands from her best friend's face. "Talk to me darling."

"Humans are not ants. Sure colonies are something that was created but Earth's life are nothing close to ants."

"I don't know. Ants, no. Rats, vultures, gazelle, dogs, pigs, cattle, bison...and Lillian is the most evil of all snakes. Guardian is a canned dodo." Kara smirked only to sit on the new couch Lena had picked out that was so similar to the one they used to sit on at the L-Corp office. "As far as I am considered he'd fall into a bucket of feces just for the last melon."

"I think that might be offensive to the dodo birds."

"That's true. They don't wear beer cans for covering." It was working she was helping take some of the tension away from her girlfriend's body. "I mean seriously...it amazes me that Winn with such intelligence created something so pathetic when he could have just come to me and I would have delivered that suit to someone without an over inflated ego. Olsen had the balls to try to tell me that I might not be able to handle something his size. Hate to break it to him but I've had regular size vibrators that are bigger than his di.." Lena saw the grossed out look on Kara's face. "You never slept…" She could have kicked herself quickly looking away when she saw all the tension strike back into Kara's body. "Kara I'm.."

"It's alright Lee." Kara stood up only to begin pacing back and forth slowly. "I remember." Lena's eyes widened. "I hear the skipping of your heartbeats. I know this scares you to learn. I needed not to keep secrets from you. I felt like it needed to be told if not it'd just be another hidden thing from you and that hidden pocket shouldn't be from me." Kara was trying to justify what she'd told her love in the way she was. It sure made more sense in her head but that seemed to be frazzled from far too much thought. She heard a tapping stopping her pacing to see Lena patting the sofa to get her to return and their eyes met once again. "For this I can't be sitting Lee."

"Okay. You know I'm right here darling." Lena was trying to show that she would not run or jump ship. She was there. For good..

"Every single thing Jeremiah did...I remember. Every single violent touch so very wrong from James has an entirety all it's own in my thoughts. Then…" Kara stopped her pacing once more as Lena stood before her taking her hands squeezing them in a gesture of comfort and support. She was terrified to look back up into those emeralds and it showed in the shakes of her body. Kara shut her eyes and fought the nausea and fear that began to roll through her insides. "I remember feeling myself slammed hard onto a metal surface. I remember feeling like every column along my spinal cord had been dislocated. My head was fogged but the feeling of the burning cuffs I feel even now." Kara forced the bile back down swallowing hard stepping away from her. "I can't get rid of the voices.." Those awful voices that had been in her ears so deeply they had settled themselves into her thoughts. "Confusion.." Her voice had fled again and she knew with that one word so cracked and broken that Lena had most definitely heard it. "My sister didn't deserve what happened. It was my fault she was there. I caused the violence inflicted on her.."

"No you didn't. That was not you. You were not whom trapped her there whom did those things." Her emeralds watched that internal struggle return but they widened when she saw what the hero was clenching in her fists. "Kara!" How the hell had she gotten her hands on kryptonite?

Kara barely felt the woman forcing her fingers open so she could retrieve the two shards from her bleeding palms she had kept tucked away in the belt of her suit. Even with the deadly element taken away she still felt the pain of it. She welcomed it. It chased away the demons forcing her into a silence that didn't carry the monsters of her pain. But as the screams continued and her legs gave out with darkness taking hold she welcomed that too. Even when more voices attempted to reach her, it was too late as her senses swept away for the abyss of blind silence to swallow her whole..


End file.
